The New Yorkers
by mysterygurl4292
Summary: Two girl best friends travel from New York to the Outsiders time. One acts is like all the greasers and the other is like all the Soc Cheerleaders. What will happen when they meet the gang.
1. Falling Asleep

The New Yorkers

Chapter 1

"You get kicked out again?" my best friend Marguerite asked me.

I hate my parents. I'm a big I've seen the outsiders a few times, I guess its an okay movie but honestly I like the book better. I'm like every single one of them, I'm from New York and am tough like Dally, I'm dreamy like Ponyboy, I know how to fix cars like Steve, I have the home life of Johnny, I guess I'm cute and loving like Sodapop, I have Two- Bit's quick wit and sense of humor, and can be a leader like Darry.

Marguerite or Maggie as I call her is more of a soc where as I'm a greaser. We're so different yet we're so the same. She's a cheerleader and I'm a sports player. She is a brunette and I'm pretty much a blonde. She's short and I'm tall. She's 13 and I'm 14, yet she's in highschool. She has a boyfriend while I have many boyfriends. She's prettier than me at least that's my opinion. The good thing is we're both thin, maybe not pencil thin but thin.

My name is Lacey and I live in New York. I live in 2006 and I wish I could go back in time and into the movie so I could save Johnny. He doesn't deserve to die like that and either does Dally.

"Yeah," I answered her.

"You planning on sleeping out hear in the cold with only a tree for shelter," I could hear her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't let you stay out hear alone, I'm calling Anthony," when she said that I could have cried. Anthony was my ex but he still cared about me. Right now I was going out with this guy named Evan, or jackass as I call him.

"No, Maggie please don't do that, really I have my swiss army knife with me and no one will give me troubles in this part of town. Look I even have my cell phone with me."

"Fine I won't call him but I'm staying out here with you."

"Okay whatever you feel the need to do."

Darkness engulfed me after that and I woke up to a blonde devil, a tall kid, and a kid with black bangs in front of his eyes.

I'll tell you this, they surprised me. I didn't show it but I was pretty scared. Of course if they were going to get wise I'd put my smart ass side on.

"Did I tell you, you could sleep on my grass," the blonde haireddevil growled at me. This woke Maggie up but she was too scared to say anything. She just stared at me cause she knew I could handle these guys and I could take care of myself. I also took the time to look at us, I was wearing tight denim Capri pants and a camouflage tank top with my blonde hair in a messy bun. To most guys I would look pretty hot which is what I was afraid of.

Maggie had on a short skirt and a tight white tanktop. Her hair was in two braided pig tails, again I was scared cause to most guys we were what was called "a total score."

"No, but even if you did I still would have slept on it," like I said if they were going to get smart then so would I.

"Now, don't get smart, I don't like kids I just don't like them, " the blonde said to me. The other two were just in the corner looking a little scared, hey I don't blame them.

"Then it's a good thing were not kids then," I said making sure my remark was just as cunning as his. Then I looked at Maggie, Maggie hated fights and I sure didn't want to start one so I decide to at least try and make peace.

"Look this is New York and we don't like fights so if you think this is your grass, well I'll just have to claim it," I said and took out my swiss army knife. The kid with the bangs flinched when I took it out. The blonde one was about to pound my head in when I started to write in the ground with my knife. I wrote L-A-C-E-Y and then I wrote right under it M-A-G-G-I-E. I then immediately put it away.


	2. Ponyboy and Johnny

The blonde haired devil looked like he was about to kill me. I could see him shaking but just as he was about to raise his hand to slap me the kid with the bangs spoke up.

"Leave her alone Dal, she was just trying to sleep."

The tall boy looked at the kid with the bangs like he was crazy. I guess what the kid with bangs said got to the blonde haired devil because he looked away from me and stalked off. I couldn't tell you how thankful I was.

"Thank you, so much," I said standing up. Maggie then followed.

"No problem," he said like what he had just done was nothing. After he said that we just stood there in a kind of awkward silence until the tall kid spoke up.

"I'm Ponyboy and this is Johnny," when he said that I almost couldn't breathe. We somehow were sent into the Outsiders time. I looked at Maggie and she looked back at me with the same shocked realization.

I couldn't let them know that we were from 2006 so I tried to play it cool.

"Well I'm Lacey and this is Maggie," I said and we all exchanged our hi's.

We all started walking and to where I have no idea. The boys seemed to get that we had no idea where we were going because then Ponyboy asked us if we were new here. Maggie just looked at me expecting an answer.

"Yeah, we just came here from New York, um, my parents kicked me out so Maggie here decided to keep me company."

"We can show you around town if you want?" Ponyboy asked us. For the first time today Maggie spoke up and said yes. Then suddenly her and Ponyboy were in front of Johnny and me talking about only God knows what.

"So you're parents kick you out to?" Johnny asked me. I couldn't believe what he had just asked me. The book says he's a really shy person and doesn't talk a lot but here he was talking up a storm.

"Yeah, they beat me to, it really hurts if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

We just kinda kept walking and walking and walking. Ponyboy and Maggie were far ahead of us chatting up a storm and Ponyboy every so often would point something out to Maggie.

"What do you think they're talking about up there?" Johnny asked me.

"I don't know, I really don't know," I said then laughed.


	3. Good Friends and Rude Awakenings

Finally we got to a house that Ponyboy said was his. It was nice, it might have been a little warn down but it was nice. We had already asked each other's ages even though I already knew their ages.

"Well this is my house, my brother Darry isn't here right now but I'm sure my brother Soda and our friends Two- Bit and Steve are here," Ponyboy said opening the gate to his front yard for me and Maggie.

"Cool," I said.

Maggie went into the house first, then me, then Johnny, and then Ponyboy. There was one on the couch, one on the floor in front of the tv and one in the kitchen.

The one in the kitchen was gorgeous, probably Sodapop, the one on the couch was probably Steve, and the one on the floor watching Mickey Mouse was probably Two- Bit.

"Hey Ponyboy what's up…" the boy who looked like Sodapop said. He looked amazed at us. Just then the other two boys looked at us in shock also.

"Now how'd Ponyboy and Johnny snag two babes like these," the boy who was probably Two- Bit said coming towards us. Maggie seriously looked scared and Ponyboy could tell so he put his arm around her.

"They didn't snag us, your friend Dallas I think was harassing us so they stood up for us and could you please stop all your flirting your scaring my friend."

"Sorry, my name's Two- Bit and who are you baby," Two- Bit asked me coming a little closer.

"Name's Lacey and this is my friend Maggie."

When Two- Bit was about to say something else both Soda and Steve chimed in and started talking to us. Maggie started talking with Soda and Ponyboy and I started talking with Steve, Johnny, and Two- Bit. Around nine Darry came home and boy was he surprised to see us. Darry was really friendly and at about midnight Steve and Two- Bit left. Johnny was going to spend the night but I had no idea what was going to happen to me and Maggie.

"Hey, girls shouldn't you be heading home?" Darry asked us as everyone was preparing for bed.

"Well, Maggie and I don't really have a home, I mean my parents kicked me out of the house for good and Maggie comes with me everywhere I go," I said. Then I thought of something and said, "Do you know anywhere we could stay for the night?"

"You girls can stay here, no problem," Darry said.

"We don't want to be any inconvenience."

"You're not an inconvenience, besides look next to you."

I finally realized what he was talking about. Right next to me Maggie was curled up in a ball sleeping. I said "o" and then what happened next really surprised me. Ponyboy came right up next to me, picked up Maggie and brought her into his bedroom. Then Sodapop said goodnight and went into the same room. Darry went to bed next and said I could sleep in his chair considering Johnny was already asleep on the couch.

I fell asleep as soon as I sat in the chair. Now I'm a very light sleeper but I slept almost right through the night despite the fact that I felt like I was being lifted and put back once during the night. When I woke up in the morning I was on the couch with a blanket over me and Johnny was fast asleep in the chair. Since no one was up I decided to go back to sleep. It had to have around 4:00 when I went back to sleep. The next time I woke up was when Two- Bit jumped on me and yelled at me for taking up the couch.

"Shut up Two- Bit everyone else is asleep," I mumbled and then attempted to go back to sleep.

"Not everyone, I mean you and I are awake."

"mmhumh," I gumbled.

"WHAT' D YOU SAY?" Two- Bit yelled in my ear so loud that the whole house immediately woke up.

"I said stop being a smart ass and leave all of us alone so we can sleep."

Two- Bit just shrugged me off and put on the tv. Johnny was awake and sat next to me on the couch. Ponyboy came out of his bedroom with a still sleeping Maggie in his arms and put her on Darry's chair. I swear Ponyboy just met her and its as if he's in love with her. Then again I still don't know how me and Johnny switched places. Ponyboy started making breakfast as Darry came out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower. Soda came out of the bedroom he shared with Ponyboy plopped himself down on a chair at the kitchen table. Steve came strolling in and started to arm wrestle with Soda. The next person who came in I was not happy about.

Dally came in cursed when he saw me, pushed me of the couch and onto Two- Bit and then took a seat next to Johnny. Now just to remind you I was basically asleep so being pushed off the couch came as a shock to me. Of course I yelped and Dally told me to suck it up. I ignored him went to sleep again on the floor next to where Two- Bit was.


	4. Truces, Time, and New Loves

About two hours later I woke up again. It was summer so Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two- Bit weren't in school but Darry, Soda, and Steve were at work. Sadly, Dally was still there so I wasn't to happy. God only knows what he would do to me if we were ever alone.

"Mornin," I said when I woke up. Maggie wasn't in her chair anymore and I didn't see Ponyboy anywhere. Two- Bit wasn't there either, probably getting drunk or something. The only two people there were Dally and Johnny.

"Mornin Lacey," Johnny said getting up to make room for me on the couch.

"Thanks," I said to Johnny as I was sitting down. Dally moved to Darry's chair, probably so he wouldn't have to sit next to me.

"Hey Johnny where's Ponyboy and Maggie?" I asked. Dally was totally ignoring me now.

"They said something about taking a walk."

"Alright so what are we supposed to do all day," I asked to no one in particular.

"You can shut your mouth so I don't have to listen to you complain all day," Dally said giving me a cold glare. Johnny looked a little scared having to be between us. I don't blame him.

"Sorry, look Dally like I told you before, I'm not looking for a fight."

"Well to bad you already started one."

"God do you have to be so stubborn, I don't want to fight you end of story, can't we just call a truce."

"Fine, truce but the only reason I'm being easy on you cause you're a girl and your new here but one more wrong move and your back on my shitlist."

"Fine as long as I'm not going to get my head beat in."

There was nothing good on tv and Dally wasn't being as cold and mean as he was before. I was starting to get bored and Ponyboy and Maggie weren't back yet.

"Anyone want to take a walk with me to find Pony and Maggie?" I asked as I was finally bored to death.

"I'll come," Johnny said.

"Yeah, I'll come but I'll only go with you until we get to Buck's I have to get something from him," Dally said.

" Whatever."

Dally was actually talking to me on the way to Buck's and then he left. We were going through the park when I saw something and burst out laughing. Johnny looked at me like I was crazy until he saw what I was looking at. Ponyboy and Maggie were making out on a tree and the funny thing was they couldn't even see we were watching.

"What do you think we should do John?"

"Well we could leave them there or we could join them."

"What do you mean?" Now in the book it says that Johnny is short but I consider myself tall and Johnny was taller than me. I looked up at Johnny and he looked down at me. I still didn't know what he had meant until he did something I didn't expect. He pinned me to a tree close by and kissed me. While we were making out I noticed Johnny didn't have his scar which must have meant that Johnny wasn't attacked by Socs yet.

I still had time to save Johnny and Dally and maybe even find love.


	5. Secrets and Poker

While me and Johnny were making out I noticed that Maggie and Ponyboy had already left. When Johnny and me came up for breathe I said I thought we should leave. Johnny agreed and we left hand in hand. We were in a kind of awkward silence on the way home but halfway there I stopped Johnny.

"Johnny what are we gonna tell the guys?"

"If you want for a while we can keep it a secret, I'm sure that's what Ponyboy and Maggie are gonna do."

"Yeah, that would make me feel better," I said before starting to walk again but Johnny pulled me back and kissed me.

When we got to the Curtis's surprisingly Dally was already there, obviously he had gotten what he had wanted from Buck. The odd thing was neither Ponyboy nor Maggie were there.

"Hey Dal, did Maggie and Ponyboy come back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, there in Ponyboys room."

"What are they doing in there?" I asked.

"What you think I know?"

"Whatever, hey you play poker right, Dal?" I asked him with a devious smile.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to play me?"

"Are you kidding me, a girl that can play poker, yeah right."

"You wanna bet, pick your poison buddy, blackjack or Texas Holdum?"

"Alright kid I'll take holdum."

Two hours later, and I had $20.00 in my pocket. I'm sorry I meant I had Dally's $20.00 in my pocket. Johnny was just looking at me in amazement as Soda and Steve barged through the door. By this time Pony and Maggie had come out of their room and were watching tv.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Soda asked coming into the kitchen stopping by where Dally and me were playing. Johnny was on the couch with Ponyboy and Maggie and Steve was following Soda.

"Oh, nothing, I just beat Dally four times at Texas Holdum and won _his_ $20.00," I said.

"Oh, Dally got beat by a girl, deal me in," Soda said sitting down. Dally was growling at me and I just gave him my cute smile.

"Me too," Steve said sitting down also.

"Here Steve you can deal but I'm outa here I got what I came for," I said flashing Dally's $20.00 in his face. I walked toward the couch and sat down.

Soon Darry came home and Maggie made dinner. I asked her if she wanted help but she didn't. Although she did say that I could do the dishes. Since Maggie and I obviously weren't going home anytime soon, we made an arrangement with Darry. Maggie and I would live with the Cutis's and go to high school. We would also cook and clean the house everyday. I would get a job as a part time mechanic at the DX after school and Maggie would become a waitress at the Dingo. We would pay for whatever dinner we cooked despite what Darry said.

Maggie would sleep in Pony's and Soda's bedroom and I would sleep on the couch. I really wasn't picky about where I slept as long as I had a place to sleep. Although I did feel pretty bad when Johnny slept over and he had to sleep in Darry's chair. I felt so guilty but Johnny insisted that I keep the couch. I also found out that last night Johnny had been the one to put me on the couch and put the blanket over me.

That night I stayed awake trying to figure out when the Socs would strike and when they'd ruin my perfect dream of a loving home.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry Author's Note.

For anyone who liked my stories I am really grateful. This is my first story so I was a little worried about people's reactions. If I don't answer your review e-mails don't take it personally. I'm changing my name from Barbra to mysterygurl4292 just in case someone wants to read my other stories.

From mysterygurl4292 aka Barbra


	7. Revealed Secrets and the Rescue

The next morning pretty much happened the same it had the day before except for the fact that Dally and Johnny let me sleep on them. My head was on Johnny's lap and my feet were on Dally well at least for awhile. Then Dally made me switch positions so that my head was on his lap and my feet were on Johnny. Dally had been complaining about my feet so I had to switch. Dumb Dally my feet do not smell.

Anyway while I was sleeping Dally kept twirling the little stray hairs on my head that he could get his hands on. Every time I would swat his hand away he would hit my hand back down. That really hurt to, I mean that boy was strong. He left a red mark on my hand everytime he hit me. When I woke up again the only person there was Maggie. She said that Dally had to go to Buck's and Johnny and Ponyboy were busy buying supplies for school which was in a few weeks. Maggie and I bought so much clothing after we moved in you wouldn't believe. Maggie still doesn't know I know about her and Pony but for some odd reason I think she knows about Johnny and me. Two- Bit was, well I don't know where Two- Bit was at the moment.

"Hey, Maggie where you going?" I asked as she was leaving out the door.

"To take a walk, want to come with?"

"Sure why not I have nothing else to do."

We were going down the street and through the park when she said something that confirmed my suspicions.

"I know about you and Johnny, and I know you know about me and Pony."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"When'd you find that out?"

"That day in the park the first time Ponyboy kissed me."

"So you saw me and Johnny?"

"Yeah, after Pony and me thought we had been gone to long we stopped and while we were walking we saw you and Johnny."

"Look, I know you saw me and Pony but you won't tell anyone will you, cause if you do Darry probably won't let me and Pony date anymore."

"Alright just don't tell anyone about me and Johnny, God only knows what Dally would do if he found out."

"I won't."

"Good, cause Dally would kill me if he ever found out I was dating his "kid brother."

"I don't know if he would kill _you_ per se but I think he would kill one of you."

"What makes you say that, of course he would kill me."

"Oh, yeah then why would he twirl your hair."

"To annoy me, what do you think?"

"Whatever you say."

"That's right whatever I say."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Shut up."

We were just two giggly girls walking down the street back to the Curtis's when trouble came. I heard a car trailing behind us and to my relief it wasn't any Socs but it was someone who looked a lot like a greaser from the movie. I'll tell you he was eyeing us very closely. This scared me a lot. I realized we were near Buck's so I whispered to Maggie. I told her to run to Buck's and get Dally, now. She ran and the second she ran the kid stepped out of his car.

He catcalled to me but I ignored him. He started to get a little agitate so he yelled out to me, "Hey gorgeous what are you doing all by your lonesome?"

"None of your business," I said coldly then I thought to myself, do I really want to get myself hurt or raped.

"Look can you just leave me alone?" I asked him.

"Depends are you willing to give me what I want?"

"No."

"Well then I guess I can't."

"Look please leave me alone," I said stepping back and praying that Maggie would be back soon with Dally.

"Let me think, no, so how would you like to go to the Dingo with me?"

"No, like I just said leave me alone."

"No." He said taking one giant step towards me so I stepped back but unexpectedly I tripped and fell backwards. I would have been creamed if I someone hadn't caught me around the waist. I was to busy being grateful that someone caught me that I didn't even think to look at who it was. When I looked up I saw blonde hair, Dally.

"The girl said to leave her the hell alone so that's what your going to do," Dally said putting me back on my feet. Boy, did Dally look pissed. He gave the greaser one evil look and a scowl and boy did that kid run. Man, was I grateful.

"Thanks, Dal."

"No problem kid just be more careful next time, huh, I don't want to have to keep saving you."

"Do you think I go around looking for trouble, I knew Buck's was near by and to save Maggie I told her to go get you, was that a crime?" I asked him. Maggie was far ahead of us walking towards the Curtis'.

"Look kid," he said but I cut him off saying, "Look my name isn't kid and I'm not trying to get back on your shitlist but do you need to be so mean to me."

"Look, I'm just looking out for you ok,"

"Whatever," I said as we walked back into the house.


	8. TROUBLE!

Maggie and I have kept each other's secrets and so have Ponyboy and Johnny.

Dally and I have been nicer to each other to an extent but he does stuff to annoy me such as twirling or playing with my hair while I'm sleeping or pushing me on to Two- Bit every time I'm sleeping upright on the couch. It's been three months since we all started school and it's actually been alright.

Socs have made many passes at Maggie and me but we just ignore them. Maggie has a few Soc girlfriends but I don't. My only friends are Maggie and Angela Shepard even though I've never met either of her brothers. Curly sounds cool but I know that Tim hangs around with Dally and that makes me scared.

Every now and then I go to Buck's and play poker but I leave every time they ask me to play strip poker. That's when trouble started at Buck's.

I was playing poker when a guy started to come on to me. The only guy from the gang there was Dally, sadly. I got up from the poker table and was starting to leave when the guy cornered me on a wall.

"Hey baby, want to come home with me tonight?" the guy asked. I could smell that his breath was full of alcohol.

"No," I said trying to get by him but he put his arm up against the wall to block my way around him.

"Sure, you do, you just don't know it yet."

"Look I said no," then I said the only thing I could, "Dally!"

"What," the guy said like he had never heard the name before.

Coming up from behind was Dally, looking pissed but when he saw who it was he broke into a smile.

"Hey, Shepard when did you get out of the cooler?" Dally said to the guy who had me on the wall.

The guy turned around and then left me alone to talk to Dally. After about 5 minutes the guy left and Dally pinned me against the wall. I thought to myself _oh great here comes the yelling and the cursing and the lectures_.

"Do you just go looking for trouble, do you even know who that was!" Dally yelled at me in no more than a whisper.

"No, and I tried to get away, he came on to me not the other way around!" I screamed in the same whisper.

"Well guess what that was Tim Shepard one of the toughest hoods around!"

"Did I look like I knew that!"

"Well now you do!" he whispered and ended the conversation but he wouldn't let me go. I tried to get away but he kept me pinned.

"Dally," I said, "let me go."

"Dally," I said again but he cut me off and kissed me. He pried his tongue into my mouth and we stayed against the wall for what felt like minutes until I heard a big crash. That snapped me back into reality and reminded me of Johnny. I had to stop this before it went any further. I pushed him back but he came back until I pushed him back again.

"Dally, I have to go," I said trying to get away. The scary thing was I didn't smell any alcohol on him. He seemed as sober as he could get.

"Why?" he asked still not letting me go. Should I tell him about me and Johnny? I couldn't think I just needed to get out of there.

"I told Darry I'd come home early and if I'm not there he'll come here and look for me," I lied right through my teeth and I couldn't believe it.

"Whatever," he said letting me go.

I ran down the street and for the lot where Johnny would be. I had to tell him. I wasn't going to lie to him about this. I just hoped he could forgive me then I heard something behind me, Socs.

They catcalled to me but I ignored them. Then I heard them get out of the car. I started running as fast as I could but they caught me quickly as did darkness. Although I was unconscious I could still here them until someone saved me. I heard them wrestling and screaming.

When I finally woke up my clothes were ripped and I hurt all over. I had bandages all over my body including my forehead. I looked to the side of me and saw that I was on Ponyboy and Soda's bed. I got scared when I saw a battered Johnny next to me on the bed with a scar on his face. He must have been the one that saved me, damn Socs. I decided to go back to bed there was nothing more I could do.


	9. LOVE and CRYING

When I woke up in the morning Johnny wasn't there but Maggie was there in a chair next to the bed. When she realized I was awake she said, "Mornin sleeping beauty."

"Morning to you to," I said. Wow, did my voice sound bad.

"So where's Johnny?" I asked

"He's on the couch, he heard you moaning in the night and thought you should be alone."

"Oh, so what happened all I remember is Socs, on top of me, wrestling, and screaming."

Maggie actually looked close to tears. In fact I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Maggie, what happened?"

"I thought you died!" she screamed and came and hugged me. I just held her as sobs racked her body.

After her breakdown was over she told me everything. She told me that when the Socs had me I started screaming for him and Dally but he was the only one who could hear. She told me that Johnny wrestled with the Socs and was almost killed but also that I almost was killed. She told me that after the Socs had knocked out Johnny they raped and started stabbing me. Two- Bit had found Johnny and brought him back but when Johnny asked for me they went back. She told me that they found me in a pool of blood and took me to the hospital. I started crying afterwards and so did she again.

Then Maggie left and got Johnny for me. When Johnny saw me, he ran to me and kissed me. We kissed for awhile until I started to feel guilty. I pushed Johnny back for a second and he looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Johnny, I feel so dirty and not only that but I feel guilty about Dally and you getting beat up by those Socs to save me."

"Your not dirty and I love you but what about Dally?" he asked kind of nervous. He didn't sound like the Johnny I knew before but the Johnny from the book. The fact that Johnny was beat up and different had no affect on my love for him so I pushed myself to keep going.

"The night the Socs jumped me, I was coming to tell you something," I said and then started crying. Johnny held me for awhile. I'm never this emotional with people, only the ones I truly love. The only people who have ever seen me really cry were Maggie and now Johnny.

I stopped crying for a second, just enough to say something, "Me and Dally kissed but I pushed him back away from me, I'm so sorry Johnny I didn't mean to," I cried and despite everything he held me and comforted me.

"Despite everything Johnny I still didn't tell him about me and you, I'm so sorry Johnny," I cried again. Johnny said that he forgave me for everything and that he loved me.

"I love you to Johnny."

After awhile Johnny came out of the room and the whole gang except for Dally was there. They all gave me hugs and then left because they all had other important things to do. Later when Ponyboy and Johnny, who were the only ones left with me, left Dally came. Probably so we could be alone. When Dally came into Ponyboy and Soda's room he sat down in the chair Maggie had been in. I was asleep and obviously looked bad because I heard a sound like a fist crashing into a wall and then cursing. That woke me up.

When I saw that there was a dent in the wall and that Dally's knuckles were bleeding I immediately sympathized for him.

"Oh, Dally," I said getting up but unfortunately I couldn't walk very well so I fell except Dally caught me around the waist. He brought me to an upright position and I took his knuckle in my hand to examine them. Even though Dally wasn't my favorite person, I still took care of anyone in the gang who was hurt.

"Cmon Dal let me wrap up your knuckles," I said but he just nodded his head. When I tried to get up Dally put an arm around my waist so I could shift all my weight onto him. After I had his hand all bandaged up we were alone on the couch watching, actually I don't know what we were watching but I'll tell you this it wasn't Mickey Mouse.

"Dal," I said making him look at me.

"Dally I don't want you feeling guilty for what happened to me or Johnny got it," I said to him. He still wasn't looking at me straight in the eyes. Then suddenly his head shot up.

"I don't," he said, "but if I get the chance I'll rip out everyone of those fricken good for nothing sons of bitches throats out." He looked back down.

"Dally," I said but he cut me off.

"Johnny doesn't need any of there shit and neither do you. Don't think I didn't see those old cuts and bruises from when your parents beat you. Lacey your body was wide open with all your old scars and it sickened me. It sickened Maggie so much she had to leave the room. We're greasers we get enough shit at home and we don't need them to make our lives even more hell."

I couldn't believe what he had just said. That was one of the only times he had ever called me Lacey instead of kid.

"Look Dal, don't beat yourself over the head for this," I said and then yawned. Dally could see that I was tired but he didn't say anything. After I fell asleep on the couch watching, I don't know what, I could feel Dally pick me up bridal style and carried me to Ponyboy and Soda's bedroom.

Once I was on the bed Dally rolled up my shirt to where I had a huge scar across my stomach and only a few inches above my belly button. Dally kissed the huge scar lightly and then left. The scar had been made by my current kindof boyfriend, Evan. He had caught me and Anthony in a compromising position and went ballistic. He only cut me once and left me. Anthony took care of me for the rest of the time until Evan felt bad enough and wanted me back, what a bastard.

I had a feeling Dally loved me but not romantically anymore but as a kid sister. I don't know why but that's what it felt like to me. He wasn't being aggressive or anything but god forbid he was actually being loving.

He would NEVER tell anyone that he loved or had a soft spot for me and Johnny but I knew it. Dally was different then he had been in the beginning. I think he saw that I had been through all same crap as Johnny and felt he needed to protect me. To bad he couldn't have thought of that before he kissed me.


	10. SOCS

Even though Dally acts as if I'm his kid sister, sometimes he doesn't. Sometimes when I'm doing dishes in the kitchen he'll go by me to get something and put his hands where they don't need to be. I never say anything and I still haven't told Maggie about Buck's and I'm not going to.

Now that Johnny has his scar that means it won't be to long before it all starts. I still have scars from where the Socs got me and the Socs don't mind reminding me of it either.

One day Johnny and me were making out in the lot when we heard screaming. We immediately got up and started running towards the sound. When we got there we found the whole gang around Ponyboy. Maggie was sitting next to him and Sodapop wiping the cut on Ponyboy's face. When we got there Maggie looked up at me with tears brimming in her eyes. She knew this was only the beginning.

I finally spoke up and said, "What happened?"

Dally came up from behind me and put an arm around my waste. Then he said, "Ponyboy was jumped." Even though I knew why Dally was out of the cooler it would only make sense if I asked.

"Oh, I hi Dal when did you get out of the cooler?" I asked as did Ponyboy.

"Got off early for good behavior," he said smirking at me.

After that pretty much everything happened as it did in the book. Dally asked if anyone wanted to come with him to the movies. Everyone said no except for me, Johnny, and Ponyboy. I was surprised that even Maggie said no but she said it looking at me like she knew that I could save them.

We got into the movie theatre the illegal way of course. Dally helped me get under the fence and Ponyboy helped Johnny. I knew this wasn't going to be good. We sat right behind Cherry and Marcia. They were both Maggie's friends and they both apologized to me for their boyfriends jumping me. We were on pretty good terms and we would talk every now and then. Just to show off to me Dally started on Cherry.

"Dally leave her alone," I said. He just ignored me and kept on going until Cherry yelled in his face. He got up for drinks and left.

"You guys aren't going to start on us now to are you?" Cherry asked.

Before Ponyboy could say anything I said, "No, we're not like Dally he's an ass."

She smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't you were there Lacey, again we are so sorry for what our boyfriends did to you."

"Don't even worry about it, its over and done with."

"So who are these guys?"

"This is Ponyboy and Johnny."

"Ponyboy that's a really original name," she said looking at Ponyboy.

"Well my dad was a real original person, I even have a brother named Sodapop, it even says so on his birth certificate."

Just then Dally came back with drinks. This wouldn't end well. He gave one to me, to Johnny, to Ponyboy, to Marcia and to Cherry. Of course Cherry through it in his face(go girl!) and Dally attacked her. I sent a look to Johnny and we both stood up and the exact same time we said, "Dally leave her alone!"

He cursed at us and left. Cherry asked us to sit up with them and we did. I sat next to Johnny so when Two- Bit came I could tell Johnny he was there so he wouldn't be so surprised. When I saw Two- Bit coming I whispered to Johnny, "Watch out Two- Bit's behind us and I think he's going to try and scare you."

Johnny whispered back, "Thank you."

"Alright greasers you've had it!" Two- Bit yelled and Marcia, Cherry, and Ponyboy jumped. Two- Bit was surprised that neither me nor Johnny jumped so he just did what he did in the book, flirt with Marcia.

We all talked for a little bit then when Cherry was talking to Ponyboy about Darry, Ponyboy started becoming agitated. I was talking to Johnny so of course Ponyboy had to insult me to. When Johnny tried to calm down Ponyboy, I tried to and Ponyboy said, "You know you two aren't wanted at home either Lacey, I mean when was the last time you've even seen your parents." What he said hurt me and Johnny but we didn't show it. Two- Bit stood up us though and put his around my shoulders cause he saw the tears brimming in my eyes. I may have hated my home and parents but I couldn't stand the fact that they hated me to.

Then the Socs came.

"What are you greasers doing picking up our girls," Bob said.

"Cherry, Marcia get in the car," Randy said.

"No," Marcia said.

"Well then we'll have to take some of your greaser trash," Bob said implying me. Johnny stood infront of me with his switchblade out, Two- Bit had his switchblade out, and Two- Bit gave a broken glass bottle to Ponyboy.

Then suddenly Cherry screamed, "Stop, we'll go I hate fights alright I hate fights."

Cherry said something to Ponyboy, and then left. Two- Bit left and then we all stayed in the lot around a campfire. The funny thing was Johnny wasn't the one saying he was going to kill himself, I was. We all fell asleep but Ponyboy woke us up. I told him I would stay with Johnny for the night. Johnny kept his arm over me and we slept until Ponyboy woke us up again.

I wasn't thinking so I agreed that we could go to the park. When we got there trouble started, again. Maybe Dally's right, trouble just comes looking for me.

The Socs chased after us and started beating up Johnny and drowning Ponyboy. They forgot all about me so I went to help Ponyboy.

"Get off of him!" I yelled. When they saw me they dropped Ponyboy on the ground and started kicking him. They grabbed me and ripped open my shirt. Then they started drowning me and Bob got on top of me. My whole body was drowning under the water until I finally saw red. When I woke up I saw Johnny and Ponyboy shaking next to me.

"What happened?" I asked shakily.

"I kill-lled that Soc," Johnny said stuttering.

"But Lacey he was beating up Pony and me and they were going to kill you and rape you again, I couldn't let that happen," Johnny said again almost crying.

"Ok," I said close to crying. I wasn't expecting me to be the one drowning or dying, I was supposed to be the one to save them.

"We have to find Dally he'll know what to do," Johnny said and we all left.

When we got to Buck's I wasn't to happy. This was the place that made me and Johnny get jumped in the first place. When Buck answered the door he took one look at me and said, "Hey Lacey, what the hell happened, you finally decided you wanted to play strip poker. I mean I knew you would play just not under water," Buck said laughing. When I saw myself I realized that my shirt was open down the middle but I didn't care. So what if my bra was showing it's a sports bra.

"Shut the hell up Buck and get Dally, tell him Johnny, Pony and Lacey are at the door, he'll come," I said.

"Whatever," he said and closed the door to look for Dally. Johnny and Pony went by the window to wait for Dally but I just sat down on the cold concrete ground. When Dally was coming the boys came back to the door but I stayed on the floor.

"Hey whats going on?" he asked.

"Johnny killed a Soc," Ponyboy blurted out.

"Good for you, lets get you in here, gee I thought New York was the only place I could get caught up in a murder rap, hey where's Lacey?" Dally said all in one breath.

"Down here," I said not getting up. "I'm having a little trouble getting up," I said looking up at him.

"Cmon," he said taking my hand and putting one arm around my waste to pull me up. I don't know why but I couldn't really walk well so Dally had me shift all my weight on to him.

When we got upstairs he got one good look at me and Pony and said, "Are you two wet, you'll die of pneumonia before the cops ever get to you." He told Pony to dry of and take off his shirt and handed him one of bucks. Then he told me to take of mine. Which I did but I didn't really care because like I said before I was wearing a sports bra and in 2006 girls would wear those without shirts in public all the time.

I didn't realize it at first but he had bruises all over his chest. I realized that when we were in the movie theatre we left before Tim Sheppard ever got to us.

"What happened to you?" I said while putting on one of Dally's shirts.

"Got into a fight with Tim Sheppard tonight, slashed his tires."

"Nice."

Dally gave money and a gun to Johnny and then gave them directions about the train and the church on Jay Mountain. I just stood there and nodded my head. When I was leaving Dally grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Like I said I _thought_ that he thought of me as a little sister, _thought_. I could have been wrong. He kissed me but I was too tired to do or say anything. I just thought to my self _how I am going to explain this to Johnny later._ When he let me go he smirked and said, "You better go before they think we eloped to Mexico." He let me go and I left. I caught up with the boys eventually and hopped on the train.

On the train my head was on Johnny's lap as a pillow and Ponyboy's head was on my stomach as a pillow. I didn't really go to sleep despite the fact that Johnny told me to. Ponyboy just fell asleep and I held Johnny's hand the whole time.

When we got off the train I basically fell off. The boys started arguing over who should ask for directions so I did. There was a cowboy about 17 on the side of the road.

"Excuse may, suh," I said making myself have a strong southern accident so I sounded like I was from around the area.

"Yes, mam," he said to me looking me up and down. I didn't look as good as I had before but I looked pretty good.

"Can you give may directions ta the church on Jay Mountain?" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Sure its right up that hill there to the left."

"Thank you, suh, I appreciate the help," I said turning around.

"Hey, why are you going up there anyway?"

"Oh, may and mi boyfriend wanted somewhere we could be alone." I said not turning back around.

When me and the boys got there, we each picked a pew and went straight to sleep.


	11. BALONEY AND FIRE!

When I woke up in the morning Johnny was gone and Ponyboy was still asleep. I just sat against the church wall, thinking about everything that had happened. I thought about 2006, my parents, the gang, Johnny, and Dally. I realized while thinking that I had no feelings for Dally and that the second that we're alone, I'll tell Dally who I'm really in love with, Johnny.

The second Johnny got back, Ponyboy jumped all over him. Although Ponyboy wasn't to happy when he found peroxide. I just laughed after Johnny was done cutting Pony's hair. When I first saw the movie, I broke out laughing when I saw how his hair looked after Johnny was done. It looked ten times worse then it had actually been in the movie. Then I had an argument with Johnny over my hair, he was going to cut it. He only cut it a few inches, and then bleached my hair. If it wasn't blonde before, it is now. I didn't look half bad. I put my hair up into a messy bun and watched Ponyboy cut Johnny's hair, it was hilarious.

Seven days of baloney, I'll tell you right now it is not fun. It is a nightmare, I don't even like baloney. I told Johnny next time he kills someone and we have to hide out in a church, I'm the one who goes shopping. I may not like shopping very much but at least I know what won't kill me.

The day Dally came I may not have that happy that it was him that came but I could think of one thing, getting to real food. Dally flirted with me like crazy. Of course I didn't flirt back. When we were all heading out for the car to get something to eat, I pulled Dally behind to talk to him.

"Dally whatever is going on between us it can't happen anymore," I said a little shyly.

"Why the hell not," he said.

"Because Dal, I'm in love with someone else," I said looking down and walking ahead of him and to stand next to Johnny.

Dally sped off and gave us the ride of our lives. I was in the back with Pony and Johnny was in the front with Dally. After Johnny said he was going back, I just remained silent. Better not to say anything while Dally is pissed. He sped off towards the church cursing and yelling when we saw the fire.

"Glory," Dally said. Ponyboy jumped out, then Johnny, and then me. Dally was yelling behind us and we got into the church.

That church was hot and all I could think about was saving those kids and Johnny. After all the kids were out, Johnny pushed out Pony. He was about to push me out when I heard crackling. Johnny still had his arms around me from when he was going to push me out so I grabbed his arms and flung him out of the church. It hurt like a son of a bitch but it was worth it. The burning timber fell on my arm knocking me down. I screamed out, "Dally."

I heard Dally making sure that Johnny was ok and then he came for me. I started pleading with Dally to save me. I saved Johnny but I didn't want to die. The timber was holding me and my arm down. I knew I was done for until I felt myself breathe again and the timber was lifted off of me. I really owed Dally for this one. He lifted me off of the burning church floor and gently laid me down on the ground outside of the church. I heard Johnny run by my side and hold me. He felt good and cold. I was losing it and I could feel myself dieing. I didn't want to die this way. I just wanted to save Johnny. I just kept thinking to myself _it was worth it, saving Johnny was worth it._ When the paramedics tried to take me, I could hear Johnny crying over my body. Johnny wouldn't let me go and when the paramedics put me in the ambulance I knew that Johnny was trying to get in even though they wouldn't let him. I heard the paramedics say, "Unless your family you can't come in the ambulance."

Then I heard Johnny say, "But I'm in love with her." I could have sworn I heard Dally scowl. I think they let Johnny in because I heard someone say _I love you _in my ear. After that I just blacked out.


	12. MAGGIE

When I woke up all I could see was white. I hurt all over and no one was around me. I was so scared. I heard someone arguing with someone else outside. I couldn't move anything on my body. Then I saw a bright light so I screamed as loud as I could, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I heard four people ran into my room. God was I thankful I wasn't dead. The people that were there were, Maggie, Johnny, Pony, and Two- Bit. Instead of hugging me they all just stood there looking at me like I was a ghost.

"What am I dead or something, cause your looking at me like I'm a ghost," I said but boy did my voice sound hoarse. All I could move were my lips. My body just wouldn't move.

"Don't talk, you'll hurt yourself," Maggie said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, no I won't, see, I can even move some of body," I said moving the half of my body that didn't hurt as much. Believe me it still hurt but I had to make people believe that I was alright so they wouldn't baby me.

"Stop moving you'll hurt yourself even more," Maggie said practically yelling at me.

I thought to lighten the mood I should maybe crack some jokes. Not even Two- Bit was cracking any.

"Hey, I'm a rebel nothing keeps me down," I said laughing slightly but that hurt my body so I let out a painful groan.

"Hey guys why don't you go see Dally, I want to talk to Lacey alone," Maggie said. All the boys left except for Johnny. After Two- Bit had left the room,Johnny gaveme alight kiss on the lips, then he left.

"Why, where's Dally?" I asked questioning Maggie.

"Just like in the book, when he was saving you, he burned his arm, he probably won't be here long though."

"Ok, so what was so important that only you and me could talk about it?"

"Well, um you know I love Ponyboy, right," Maggie said almost crying.

"Oh, Maggs who did you cheat on Ponyboy with?" I said knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"How did you know?" she said shocked at my realization.

"I know the feeling, but with who Mags who?"

"Well, Sandy broke up with," she said but I cut her off. I couldn't believe that she cheated on Ponyboy with Sodapop Cutis.

"You cheated on Ponyboy with Sodapop fricken Curtis!" I said in a hushed yelled.

"Maybe," she said letting a tear slip down her cheek.

"Oh, Maggie what did you do."

"Pony was gone and I thought he was dead so I was crying. I was all alone on the couch when Soda comes in crying to. I sucked up my tears and he tells me everything, the whole Sandy story, and he had his head on my lap crying. Lace it was heart wrenching, then we just hugged for a while. Then suddenly he kisses me, and I kiss him back. He was just so pathetic and perfect, I wanted to help him so much. We're making out on the couch when suddenly he picks me up and brings me to his room. But when things started getting hot and heavy we get a phone call from the Hospital saying that they had Ponyboy. God, I felt so guilty. I don't know what would have happened if the phone didn't ring just then."

She started sobbing and I took her hand. She felt my hand and hugged my body. She was really gentle though, like I was going to break. She just kept crying and crying. I tried to calm her down but she just kept going.

Then when she calmed down she told me the rest.

"Lacey, they said that Johnny had some third degree burns and had some glass in his arm but he was okay, they said that Dally burned his arm pretty good but he'd be fine, but when he said you I could have died. They said that you were unconscious and they didn't know if you would wake up. Then when we came here to get Pony they said that you had third degree burns everywhere, that you could be disabled, but then this morning they said that you had a broken arm and might not wake up. They totally changed there stories. When we were arguing with them to let us in we heard you scream and got so scared."

"I'm alright though, right" I said.

"Right," said a voice coming from the doorway. It was a man in his 30's who was probably my stupid doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr, Roberts, and you should be fine. You have a broken arm just as this young lady said and you faired much better than we thought you would. You also have a sprained ankle on the same side as your arm and you also had a concussion. We were expecting you to go into a coma but that obviously wasn't the case. We want you stay in here for a few more days though." He said that and then left.

_Yeah right me stay in the hospital. I'm going to the rumble if the last thing I do. I may not like fights in general but I love rumbles even if I haven't been in one. They look so cool and you never know until you try one right. I just have to get outa here. I'm sure Dally will break me out when he gets out himself. Oh shit, Dally. Lets see if he's forgiven me yet. Oh, and I forgot to tell Maggie. Aren't I such a good friend?_ I thought to myself.

Maggie knew exactly what I was thinking minus the wholeDally forgiving mepart.

"I know exactly what your thinking, Lacey and no way in hell. You are not getting Dally to break you out of here. I'm not losing you, you're my best friend."

"Hon, your not gonna lose me, got it. Wait how'd you know I was thinking of Dally breaking me out?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

Oh great now I have readable eyes. This will never end well. I swear the next time I see Dally we are so outa here. Just then something came to me. It was off topic but anything to change the subject.

"Maggie," I said seriously.

"Yeah."

"Does Soda know about you and Pony."

Then she did something that shocked me she nodded her head up and down.

"When did you tell him? Did you tell him about me and Johnny.?"

"No, I didn't tell him about you and Johnny but I did tell him bout me and Pony on the way to the hospital to get Pony. My problem is I think he still likes me. He said we could just be friends but I saw hurt in his eyes. Oh, god I am so confused Lace, I think I'm in love with both of them."

"Mags, how far did you get with Soda?"

"We had both of our shirts off and he was about to take off my bra."

"Well you have a really big problem on your hands, I reckon."

"Yeah, will you help me."

"I don't know if I can Mag but I'll try my best to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Thank you, Lacey."

"No problem, Mag." I couldn't believe this, I don't know if I can help Maggie, but like I told her, I'll try my best.


	13. Escape from Alcatraz or Hospital

When I was alone, Dally finally came in to see me. I was sitting up kind of. I still hurt like hell but I wasn't going to let that get the best of me. Dally had a bandage around his whole arm. He just stood there looking at me. My face was kind of twisted from the pain of sitting up.

"Johnny, huh?" Dally said coming closer. He knew, well at least that saved me the pressure of telling him.

"Yeah," I said not looking up at him.

"Hey kid eyes up here," he said. He sounded like he did when he first met me. Oh, great did that mean I was back on his shit list. I'm already pretty paralyzed I don't need a beating from Dally to make my life even better.

"Nope," I said still not looking up at him.

"Hey kid I'm not going to bash your head in, look its not going to kill you to look me in the eyes."

"Why are you so sure about that?" I asked looking down and away from him. Then he did something evil in my opinion. He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him so I just closed my eyes.

"Open them," he demanded. I shook my head. I can be very stubborn when I want to be.

"If you don't open them I really will bash your head in," he threatened. My eyes shot open at that.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked a pleadingly. I don't usually plead with people but cmon I mean I almost died, I wasn't looking forward to putting my life at risk again.

"No, what are you crazy, kid?"

"Maybe, look can we just put the whole Johnny thing behind us, I mean I'm still going out with him, but can me and you just put it behind us."

"Whatever, you want kid."

"Good, because I need your help," I said breaking into a smile.

"Tonight is the rumble, and I'm determined to be in it but I need your help. See, the doctors won't let me out of this place and I know they won't let you either. So, I was hoping when you plan to break out, you'll take me with you," I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Who says I'm breaking out?" Dally said giving me a playful smile.

"Oh, don't even give me that, Dallas Winston, you miss a rumble I don't think so."

"Alright you got me kid, but how am I going to get you outa here when you can't even walk."

"You just let me handle that part, just be at the front desk at 6:00. If the rumble's at 7:00 that should give me plenty of time to get some clothes."

"Your crazy you know that kid, man I gotta get back fore the nurses catch me in here. See ya later kid," he said walking away but I couldn't let him leave like that.

"Dally," I said right before he left.

"Yeah."

"Come here."

"Okay," he said coming closer to me. He walked towards the bed and was inches from my face.

"Consider this you goodbye kiss," I said and grabbed his shirt collar bringing his face to mine. We kissed for a few seconds before he started to let his hands wander. I pushed him back and said, "Alright your done."

He smirked at me and left. Directly after him Maggie came in.

"What the hell was that?" she practically screamed at me.

"Oh, great now that you've seen it I have to tell you the whole story."

"What about Johnny?"

"You, mean you only saw the kiss."

"Yes!"

"Alright okay I'll tell you. The night Johnny and me were jumped I was going to tell Johnny something. Let me finish. At Buck's I had gotten into a little bit of trouble with a guy so I called for Dally. He saved and then yelled at me. While he yelled at me to make sure I wouldn't get away, he pinned me to a wall. After he was all done yelling at me he wouldn't let me go. He kissed me and I let him. But after a few minutes I pushed him back and left to tell Johnny. I was jumped on the way to Johnny. I already told Johnny about the kiss but I kept me and Johnny a secret from Dally until now. While we were in Windrixville I told Dally I was in love with someone else. Then Johnny said he was in love with me to get into the ambulance with me. Dally pieced it together and wasn't to happy. That kiss was just a goodbye kiss. It meant nothing."

"And you yell at me for cheating," she said insulted.

"Well I don't have feelings for Dally, you do have feelings Soda, so your screwed."

"Thanks," she said and then we talked until 5:00 when she left.


	14. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

At 5:30 I was trying to get up. I already had my clothes on since they were on the table next to my bed but I just couldn't walk.

"Walk legs, walk," I said to myself. I just got my body in the sit up position and my legs were on the side of the bed. Everytime I tried to walk I fell right back down the bed. _Damn bed, damn legs, damn hospital, damn world _I thought to my self.

"I have an idea," I said to myself.

I put one hand on the table and one hand on the chair by my bed. I was able to stable myself. I looked over at the time and it was 5:45. _I better get out of here soon before Dally leaves without me, _I thought.

I started to walk with my good foot. I limped to the door. I actually put my bad foot down a few times but other than that I just limped on it with the tip of my toes.

I dodged doctors and nurses and limped to the front desk. I figured it was only 5:55 so Dally wouldn't be there yet, so I thought I could try to check myself out.

"Excuse me," I said to the lady.

"Yes," the receptionist said, she had to have been about 50 but she still looked like she was in her early 40's.

"I was wondering if I could check myself out, Lacey Thompson."

"Yes, you may," she said and took out a pen and pad and told me to sign on the dotted line. I was so happy, now I could wait for Dally without having to hide from doctors. Wait the doctors still think I'm in my bed, I'm screwed. I have to tell Maggie or she'll kill me.

It's 5:59, but hey Dally is always late. I got up and went to a pay phone. I searched my pants for loose change. I found a dime, great I need a quarter to work the pay phone. I looked around and saw that there was a cute 16 year old in the waiting room. To bad he looked like a Soc, or maybe I could weasel a quarter out of him. I always was a flirt and a good liar. Hey, I look pretty good, maybe I really can call Maggs.

"Excuse may," I said using the same accent I used in Windrixville. The boy looked up at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, mam," he said.

"I really need to call may ride cause of my broken ankle but I only have a dime, y'all wouldn't happen to have a quarter would ya? My ankle really hurts please sir I don't want to walk home, I don't live close."

Alright so I may have stretched the truth a little bit but I really need to call someone.

I batted my eye lashes and held my bad ankle. I held it so that I could purposely show off my legs.

"I'm waiting for someone but I could give you a ride home if you want?" he said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"No, offense to y'all but I just met ya, I don't really trust ya. Could you please just give me a quarter? Actually you don't have to do that, I can walk really. It will hurt like hell but the exercise will do me good." I said and limped away. While I was limping he called out to me.

"Now wait a minute, I got a quarter right here, miss," he said getting up to give it to me. He stood right in front of me and put the quarter in my palm.

"If you ever do want a ride somewhere when you're in a jam, my name's Jesse Wheeler." He said that and left.

I had a perfectly good quarter in my hands. I looked at the time and it was 6:10 but still no Dally. He probably forgot about me.

I walked straight over to the payphone and called the Curtis's. Thankgod Maggie was the first one to pick up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, Mags," I said back, my voice sounded a little hoarse but that was okay.

"Oh, no you found a way to sneak out didn't you and your calling me so you won't feel guilty. Jesus Lacey can you just sit still for two seconds?"

"Nice to hear from you to Maggie."

"How're you getting out?"

"Dally, but I have a feeling he forgot about me, wait never mind there he is, see ya at the rumble, bye," I said and quickly hung up the phone.

Dally that asshole he was walking right through the door. If I hadn't been there he would have left without me, even if I was there he probably would have left without me.

"Dally!" I called out to him when he was halfway through the hospital door. He looked back at me and I could have sworn I heard him say "damn"

When I finally got to him he didn't look to happy to see me.

"How the hell were you able to get out of bed?" he said staring at me in disbelief.

"It took about an hour but I was able to, called Maggie to, flirted with a Soc for some change, next time be on time." I said to him and walked out the door. He was walking behind me and after awhile he got tired of me limping around so he picked me up and started carrying me.

I didn't want to be babied so I told him to put me down. Boy is he stubborn. He told me I was taking to long.

When we got to the place of the rumble Dally put me down. Darry and Paul, the Soc from the book, were circling each other. Maggie was surprisingly there although she was hiding behind Sodapop and Ponyboy. Those poor boys why can't she just let them be. Johnny was next to Pony boy and Steve. It would have gone better for me if Dally hadn't shouted, "Y'all aren't starting a rumble without me." Then Darry got nailed by a punch but it didn't really do anything because as quickly as he went down Darry got back up and nailed the Soc.

I ran to the first Soc that was tiny enough for me. The problem was he looked kindof like a greaser. Actually he looked like the guy that tried to pick me up when I first got here. Thankfully when he tried to pick me up at first, Dally was there to save me, sadly Dally wasn't there now. I think he recognized me to because he smirked then hit me with a right hook. I remembered I only had one good foot and arm to work with so I tried my best.

He had me on the ground within five minutes. What really scared me was that he took out his switchblade.

I saw a flash of the metal when…

**Stay tuned to see what happens.**


	15. The End

After I felt the metal hit my stomach, it hit again for a second time, I would have cried except I'm in a rumble. Then I felt someone knock the guy to the ground and beat the shit out of him. I started to fade into darkness but I resisted. Not now that I just got out of the hospital. I want to be in the rumble. I didn't see my rescuers face but I saw my rescuer get slashed on both cheeks by the Soc's switchblade.

I was bleeding like a stuck pig. My stomache was bleeding so bad but I wasn't going to let that stop me. A Soc was beating Johnny pretty badly so I poked him in the shoulder. When he looked up at me to see who was poking him, I hit him really hard in the jaw. Then I kicked him in the stomache with my good foot. I punched him a few times in the stomache before he took my hair and threw me over his head.

Johnny was on the ground panting hard, trying to regain his breath. The Soc saw that I was bleeding and kicked and punched me many times in the stomache. You should have heard the screams that were coming from my mouth, they could have woke the dead. Obviously Johnny heard them because he immediately got up and pulled the Soc off of me growling. While Johnny was beating up the Soc I could here him repeatedly saying, "Don't you ever touch her, don't you ever touch her ever again, do you hear me never again."

I couldn't believe it by the time Johnny knocked out the Soc and I mean REALY knocked out the Soc, the Socs were running away.

After the Soc was knocked out Johnny ran to me. He brushed the hair back from my face and kissed me hard on the lips. It felt so good to kiss him again. To be with the guy I love again.

It took him a while to realize that I was bleeding but when he did he growled and showed an expression of anger, love, and fear on his face. He kissed me on the forehead and went to get Dally. I really couldn't get up, I mean it was hard before but now it was impossible.

When Dally saw me he scowled, checked the wound, and then picked me up bridal style. He took me to Darry and boy was Darry mad. I was practically dead and Darry started yelling at me for even being there. I love Dally I really do but as a brother. He told Darry off and said that Darry should leave me alone. Dally told Darry that it was all his fault and that he was the one that let me come.

I guess I'm making another trip to the hospital, damn hospital. I finally let myself fade into darkness after that.

The next time I woke up, I was on the Curtis's couch surprisingly. I looked over at Darry's chair and saw Dally.

"Hey sleeping beauty, finally awake," he said sitting up in the chair.

"What do you mean, finally?" I asked trying to sit up but I failed and slouched back down on the couch.

"I mean you've been sleeping for four days, beautiful."

"Wow, four days is a long time and I'm glad that you've stopped calling me kid."

"Whatever, kid."

"Why can't you just call me beautiful, I like that one it gives me confidence?"

"Confidence, why the hell do you need confidence for anyway, I mean your fricken beautiful to begin with."

"Aw Dally that's sweet but cut it out with that 'kid' stuff."

"Hell no that's my nickname for you and I'll stay here all morning arguing about it if I have to."

"Well I see someone's not lacking confidence."

"Look kid, your not going to get anywhere with this 'kid' thing so I'd quit while I was ahead if I were you," he said emphasizing kid when he said it.

"Well then it's a good thing your not me."

"Look kid if you weren't a cripple, I'd kill you where your standing."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm sitting."

"I've had just about enough with your smart ass act."

"Good old Dally acting like you did when you first met me, hey can you do me a favor and not bash my head in."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Dally!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ponyboy, said coming through the door with Maggie on his arm and Johnny right next to him.

"He keeps calling me kid and he won't stop." I said whining.

"I don't think your going to get anywhere, Lace, he seems pretty set on what he wants to call you," Maggie said sitting down on the folding chair by the couch.

"Don't remind me." I said sending a glare at Dally. Johnny came over and gave me a kiss on the lips. I could see Dally flinch and look away.

"Hey Lacey can I talk to you alone for a second," Maggie said to me.

"Kind of hard Maggs cause um I can't move," I said.

"Sorry forgot about that, hey can you guys give us a minute," she said to all the guys. Both Ponyboy and Johnny said sure and then left the house but Dally refused budge.

"Oh cmon Dally," I said.

"I won't listen you girls go right ahead."

I knew he wouldn't leave so I looked at Maggie giving her a give-dally-a-fake-story-so-he'll-leave-us-alone look. Who knew so much could be said in one look.

"Alright well, lately Lacey, I've been having these cramps and I think I'm getting my period, what should I do?" Maggie said and then looked up at Dally.

"Oh, I'm so out of here," Dally said then left.

We both laughed and then I said, "Alright what's up?"

"I've made my choice I'm in love with Ponyboy."

"Oh, my god that is so great, but what about Sodapop."

"He knows we can't be together and Ponyboy knows, he forgave me, can you believe it? After a lot and I mean A LOT of begging from me, he forgave me."

"Oh hon that's great."

"Alright boys we know your directly outside you can come in now," Maggie said and sure enough they all came right in. All of them, Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, Two- Bit, Soda, Steve, Darry and even Tim Shepard.

"Hey how you feeling?" Darry said when he came in.

"Well I can't feel my stomach or the lower half of my body but that's okay."

Soda and Steve went straight to yelling at each other and arm wrestling. Two- Bit walked in, sat on the floor, turned on the tv, and watched Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy and Johnny sat down next to Two- Bit. Tim Shepard sat on the arm of the couch and Dally sat on Darry's chair. Darry went to the kitchen and started eating dinner. I still didn't like Tim Shepard being there after what happened at Buck's but then I got a good look at his face. He had a slash on either side of his cheek.

I couldn't believe it Tim Shepard was the one that saved me.

"Hey, thanks Tim," I said looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, you looked like you got slashed on your cheeks by a Soc trying to save me."

"How did you?" he said but I cut him off.

"I may have gotten gotten slashed on the stomach, but I still had my eyes."

"No problem kid, no problem." He said looking back at the tv.

Well this was my family and they all loved me. Dally and Johnny literally but everyone else as brothers. They all would give their lives for me even Tim Shepard.

I love my life. I just hope my past or future in this case doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.


	16. The End, The End

Dear Readers,

I'm defiantly making a sequel after I finish the fic I'm on now. Here's a hint of what I might put as a sequel:

Lacey: _I just hope the_ _past or future in my case doesn't come back to bite me in the ass._

XOXO mysterygurl4292


End file.
